


Girl in the Moonlight

by scarlettgirl



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettgirl/pseuds/scarlettgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just friends, he doesn't think of her that way.  Except, of course, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl in the Moonlight

He kept his eyes closed. Even now, with the concrete floor biting his cheek and the throbbing in his head reaching a deafening crescendo, Peter had enough sense of self-preservation to keep still.

But Claire, dear lord. She was _marvelous_. Just as he’d always known she’d be.

Peter had been thirty-two when he was first brought into the project. He’d caught Ms. Utterson’s fancy (the less he thought about that the better) and before he realized he’d been immersed in a world where fact was fiction and, incredibly, fiction was fact.

Peter was enchanted.

Okay, he was thrilled with the money and the fact he no longer had to pretend to be pleasant to the cretins in Research but the truth was that the whole idea of Tom Jackman was something new and surprising. In Peter’s life so very, very little surprised him.

Then there was Claire. He’d been assigned to the team monitoring her adolescence when he was thirty-five. She was on her third team of handlers, Peter was on his second wife and first receptionist.

And there she was. Sixteen and bold as brass. Cutting a swathe through life with penny-bright intelligence. Possessing a preternatural awareness of the power of her burgeoning sexuality, Claire mixed a joy for living with a sense of selfishness that he couldn’t help but to admire.

When Claire was eighteen, she went on holiday with a group of girlfriends to Ibiza. Peter followed her, playing the part of a bumbling tourist, and watched without shame as she made love in the moonlight with a smooth-faced Italian boy. He felt himself get hard as her moans filled the soft night air and the light through the window made her moist skin glisten.

Of course, the Italian boy met with an unfortunate boating accident two days later. By that time Claire had become enchanted with a Spaniard and Peter had become enchanted with the girl in the moonlight. Fortunately, the Spaniard had the good sense to make a hasty retreat through the kitchen after a meeting with Christopher in the restroom.

Peter wasn’t so lucky. He was alternately amused and horrified that this slip of a girl had caused a hitch in that place where he always assumed his heart would be, if he actually had one, of course. Christopher, despite his impressively size, was no fool and merely raised his eyebrows. It was that small courtesy that moved Christopher up the promotion queue. Peter had heard there was a new man coming in from the U.S. and all of a sudden he had realized how important it was for Christopher to broaden his horizons.

Once back in England he continued to monitor Claire, putting people and situations in her path, constantly pushing the boundaries. Did she like lemon sorbet? How far up the social ladder could she climb before feeling out of her depth? Did she like to watch?

And the men. She did like her men. All dark and wild, running the gamut from wastrels with large trust funds to indie boys with grotty flats. Peter gave her the men, pushing and testing her will, awakening desires she didn’t even realize existed.

There were days when he really loved his job.

Peter, of course, did like to watch. He’d long given up the pretense that the endless parade of receptionists, PA's and junior executives were more than a substitute for that girl in the moonlight. Even as he roughly thrust into them, reveling in their cries of pleasure and pain, his vision was filled with dark hair and glistening skin. Being a gentleman, of sorts, he had told them from the start he was simply using them for a bit of distraction. Yet, inexplicably, they thought it was part of his roguish charm. Women, Peter found, could be very, very stupid.

Then, just as planned, Claire began pushing back, becoming more selective. She still liked the men dark and wild but she was a girl with a plan and that plan included a rich husband, a country home and shopping trips to Paris. How very easy it was to nudge her gently toward her destiny.

The girl in the moonlight grew into a woman. Even with the invisible strings she was a force to be reckoned with. Behind his carefully schooled features, Peter would watch her over endless glasses of wine, tamping his desire with years of practice. He was now the confidant, the family friend. But it was always her face he saw no matter whose body he fucked.

Yes, he most certainly did think of Claire that way. But more than Klein & Utterson, Peter had a healthy respect for creature currently locked in his wine cellar. Eyes closed, he relaxed his shoulders and gently tested his bonds. Men were complicated creatures, filled with primal urges and instinct. While Peter’s baser urges were strong, they paled in comparison to his survival instinct and Claire…Claire could take care of herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 10/18/07


End file.
